Neighbors
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: After a bad breakup Cameron moves to DC and meets our favorite forensic anthropologist


I have more House/Bones crossovers written let me know if you want more! They're Brennan/13

* * *

I was taking time this weekend to relax, which was something that I rarely did, but Angela insisted that I needed to sit and spend a weekend work free, so on her orders I sat on my couch reading a book. The sound of breaking glass soon startled me into dropping the novel to the floor, and I slowly got to my feet and stepped towards the door as I realized that, the crash had occurred in the hallway. The moment I opened the door my assumption about the noise had been proven correct. I saw a woman cursing under her breath, as she attempted to lift the large box that she had dropped on her foot that had obviously been too heavy for her.

"Need some help with that?" I questioned, and she turned around quite startled by my appearance, and she looked at me hopefully as she gave up on lifting the box. She nodded grateful for my offer, and I held out my hand to her "Temperance Brennan," I said and she shook it gently.

"Allison Cameron," She replied, as I knelt down to help her pick up the box. "Thanks," She whispered as I helped her lift it off her foot and carry it through her open door and place it on the counter in her kitchen. I stood there as she opened the box with a grimace, "Damn it," She mumbled, and I instantly knew that this was the sound I had heard earlier. I grabbed her hands in mine and realized that she'd cut herself on the broken glass in the box, when she'd been opening it, blood covered her palms and was threatening to spill onto the floor.

"Come on, I'll clean you up," I whispered as the red fluid spilled onto my own hands. I carefully lead her across the hall and into my apartment, where she sat down on my couch as I ran to the bathroom to grab the first aide kit and a wet wash cloth. I wiped at her blood stained palms cautiously and found no stray pieces of glass lingering within her sensitive flesh, before I wrapped her up in white gauze. "All better," I whispered as I finished wrapping her palms up with a smile, only to find her staring at the novel I had previously abandoned.

"I guess my gaydar is malfunctioning, along with my coordination today," She whispered as she picked up the book and I felt my cheeks burn red with embarrassment. "You're reading this," It wasn't quite a question it was more of a shocked statement. "I didn't think you were the erotic lesbian novel type," She added and I buried my face in my palms, "Then again, I only met you five minutes ago." I somehow managed to uncover myself after a few minutes and look her in the eye.

"How would you feel about some pizza and beer?" I asked softly hoping that maybe I could convince her to forget that she saw the book after a couple of drinks. She nodded in agreement and I found a menu that was sitting in a drawer in my kitchen. "White pizza sound good," I asked as I returned with the menu and she nodded in agreement and I called and placed an order to be delivered in approximately forty-five minutes.

We sat there waiting for the pizza in awkward silence until I decided to ask where she had moved from. "I came from Princeton, I just got a new job here," She said softly, and just as I was about to ask what she did for a living, she began again. "I'm a doctor," She said with a smile, and I could tell that she was the type of person that enjoyed helping others, which startled me.

"Why did you leave your old job?" I asked after a moment of silence. I was still quite startled with myself for being able to read her personality so well, it must have been a sign that I was spending too much time with Booth, but what happened next left me completely shocked.

"I just got out of a bad relationship and I was looking for a fresh start," She answered quickly. I shot her a curious glance, and soon she was spilling her guts and sobbing in my lap about her ex girlfriend. I had always hated being put in the situation that I was currently in, my skills at comforting people were not very good, and I knew that was the best thing that could be said about them, but now, I just allowed my fingers to comb through her hair as she sobbed. The sound of the delivery man knocking startled us both and I slowly lifted her out of my lap to answer the door and pay the man, and once we were sitting there eating pizza together the mood changed completely. I grabbed us each a beer from the fridge and now we sat there at my coffee table with a pizza and beer, and the combination was perfect.

"I never would have thought that I'd be sitting here in my living room with one of my neighbors," I mumbled after my third beer, and I saw the smile that lit up her face. My previous statement had been true, but now that I had my new neighbor here with me I wondered why I had not taken the time to meet any of my other neighbors in the past. It was probably because the rest of them weren't nearly as good looking as the one that was sitting next to me on my couch. I wasn't completely sure what had caused me to think about just how good looking she was, maybe it was the effects of the alcohol, but at that moment I didn't care, all I cared about was kissing her.

I turned around to face her and as I did so the only thought I had was of pressing my lips to hers, and apparently she had, had the same thought, because the moment I turned, her lips pressed against mine and my thought process took a moment to recalculate its motives. The second we parted gasping for air, I pressed her back into the couch and straddled her leaving her to gasp in surprise. My hands slid under her shirt and cautiously touched the warm skin of her abdomen, slowly inching upwards towards her breasts, and I quickly cupped one and the sound that escaped her lips went straight to my center. I ached for her and what an unbearable ache it was to have. I continued to slide her loose fitting top up until it was over her head and I threw it as far as it would go, before unclasping her bra and showering her small breasts with affection. Her nipples relished in the sudden attention that my tongue and teeth were giving them, and I took a great deal of pleasure in knowing that I was causing such a sensation, and if it was possible the groans that continued to escape from her lips turned me on even more.

"Want you Allison," I mumbled as I tugged at her tight blue jeans and allowed them to join her top that was on the floor somewhere. The scent of her arousal mixed with the sight of her wet panties nearly threw me over the edge, but instead I ripped the damp garment off of her and slipped two fingers into her wet heat. My fingers curled into her depths as my thumb stroked her clitoris, and she screamed in pleasure as I quickly brought her over the edge, and her warmth filled my hand. Her eyes were closed when I leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, but they fluttered open the moment I pulled away, and I quickly noticed her lips curve into a satisfied smile. Then, in the next instant I stood up and pulled her into my arms and ran with her into the bedroom. She squealed as I ran with her and I knew that I was grinning like an idiot, but it had been a long time since I was last intimate with a woman, and I found that I missed the feeling. Allison grabbed me the moment I threw her into bed and began peeling my clothes off and mumbling that I had too much clothes on. Each and every inch of flesh that she exposed was lavished with attention, temporarily distracting her from the removal of my clothes. My nipples were straining against my bra and in desperate need of attention, and once her tongue began tracing patterns along the pebbled flesh, I felt bliss. My head was thrown back onto a pillow and my damp hair lay fanned out on the pillow as her tongue drew slowly closer to my throbbing center. The muscle swirled around my navel teasingly before Allison finally decided that enough was enough, and she pulled my jeans off in one quick movement. I could smell my own arousal as I lay there in only my panties, and if possible the scent made me even more aroused.

"You smell so good," She murmured as she contemplated ridding me of my panties. She slowly removed the bothersome garment though and wasted no time in entering me with her tongue. Sweat slid from my brow, as I concentrated on the pleasure that each stroke of her tongue was giving me. Her tongue's careful strokes and her warm breath on my clitoris were nearly the death of me as I came closer to climax, and with one more, soft swipe of her tongue I was thrown over the edge, into a bliss I had not known in what seemed like forever. Her tongue continued to dance over me, licking up all of my fluids, before her lips trailed back up to mine, and I smiled lazily, in complete bliss. No words were there to be uttered, the silence spoke deeper then any words ever could, as she curled into my chest and I pulled the sheets up around us.

I awoke the next morning enjoying the feeling of waking up next to the beautiful blonde. She was curled up into me with her head on my chest and I realized that this was what I wanted. "Looks like you were busy last night," I heard and I quickly looked up to see Angela standing there grinning, and if Angela's appearance wasn't enough shock, Allison began to stir next to me, and when she saw Angela she began stuttering nervously.

"Relax," I whispered softly into her ear, "This is my friend Angela," I said to Allison, "She's not my girlfriend," I added, hoping that she'd calm down a bit, and thankfully she did. "Angela, this is Allison," I said looking up at Angela, "My new neighbor," I added, because I wasn't sure what Allison and I were at the moment but that was a discussion for another time.

* * *

Reviews are always nice!


End file.
